Flat-panel display devices have been used in various fields. In such a flat-panel display device, a cell gap between a pair of substrates is held by spacers. In the proximity of a spacer, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules is easily disturbed, and due to this disturbance, inconveniences such as light leakage and the like often occur. Thus, an area overlapping such a spacer should be formed light-tight.
For example, there is a technique proposed in which a first light shield covering an area overlapping a spacer and a second light shield covering an area not overlapping the spacer are used, and an area of the first light shield is set greater than that of the second light shield. With such a technique, a decrease in aperture ratio will be suppressed.